Emmydisney17's Ginormica the BFG
by emmydisney17
Summary: A little Orphan named Namine and a band of others, who become her friends, are wisked away from their home towns duing witching hoar by the friendly giantess Ginormica
1. Cast

Emmydisney17's Ginormica the BFG

Sophie: Namime (Kingdom Hearts)

Extrtas: Need ideas and ideas on how the BGF got them. The same time with Namine or at diffrient times?

The BFG: Susan, AKA Ginormica

Queen of England: need ideas

Head of Army: need ideas

Head of the Air force: need ideas

The bloodbottler: need ideas

The Fleshlumpeater: need ideas

the other orphans: need ideas

Mrs. Clonkers: need ideas

The giant mouse: need ideas

Mary The queen's maid: Need ideas


	2. Abducted by a Giantess!

** Emmydisney17's Ginormica the BFG**

**Abducted By a Giantess!**

Our story begins late into the night as we see thunder crash once over a gloomy night far above a tree as everything seemed to be calm and quiet. Then there came the sound of giant feet stomping on the ground and it grew louder and louder as the camera zooms in on the tree where a lone owl was looking over with it's head turned.

Then the Owl turned it's head, saw whatever was making the bird screech in fright and fly away.

The Owl flew far away from the thing it was scared of and arrived in a place in England called Alamos Town where it flew across the empty streets and to perch on a top of a stone (What it's called i have no idea) where bellow read a sign that says "**Pristine Figg****'s ****Home for Orphans." **Before flying away again to perch on the roof of chimeny of the building.

Inside the orphanage a girl, who saw the owl in the window far from her bed, arose from her matress and sat up to see the bird. She was a 15 year old girl who wore a long white nightdress that matched her blankets on her bed and had beautiful locks of blonde hair and fair blue eyes, her name was Namine (Kingdom Hearts) and she was one of the orphans of the orphanage.

Namine saw the owl and took her sketch book out from the bedside where a list of rules made by the evil Figg woman herself and started to draw the bird down in a fast yet steady paste until the bird flew away.

After she was done with the drawing she looked at it for a while the placed it down as she got out of bed, slipping into her shoes, which were blue sandles, and started to walk to the window when she steped on a wooden plank that made a creaking sound and that alerted the owner of the orphanage, much to Namine's desmy, as the girl gasped "Oh no."

Then the hall lights went on and Miss Figg shouted "Who is that out of bed?" "Namine miss." the girl said "Get back to bed at once!" Figg shouted "You'll have a punishment ready for you in the morning." "Yes miss." Namine said sadly. Figg never did liked kids so she made them suffer diffrent kinds of punishments if even one slight thing is wrong. And Namine remembered them all well.

One time Annie (Adventures from the book of vertues) fed a stray rabbit during lunch time and she ended up punished by Figg by cleaning the dirty bathrooms for hoars.

Bridgette (Total drama series) was playing Croquet when she accidently hit it when Figg was walking past and the woman tripped. She was punished to do endless hoars of difficault garden work for a week as a result.

Chowder (Chowder) was so hungry once that he ate all the tea cakes Figg had made for her own group of friends and even drank the tea. He was punished by a series of harsh spanks as a result that made him so sore he couldn't set for ten hoars all while making more tea and cakes, spanked even more if they tasted wrong or weirdly as well as being starved with no food to eat.

Max and May (Pokemon) had snuck off to join a dance party and Figg caught them when they returned. She punished them by making them wear puppet costumes and they danced for endless hoars for the group the mean woman joined while they're feet ached for hoars. Even her best friend Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) was punished by Figgs when he gave Toffee Apples to a birthday party for free, he ended up punished by doing an endless line of chores that made him soar and brused.

She pondered about what punishment Figg would want her to do, like polishing tea pots untill her fingers ached or something worse, but she didn't care, she wanted to see the outside world. So she quietly snuck to the edge of the room and opened the window, seeing the dark and empty streets. She looked at the street before she closed the curtins... then she gasped as she realized she had seen something huge next to the buildings!

The figure was a very tall creature that wore a magic cloak as black as the night, a Giantess! A real live Giantess was right her in the town! Namine ducked her head down low and poked her head out to see the giantess walking closer and closer. As she got closer Namine saw that she was carrying a sutecase and when she reached a building where someone was sleeping inside. The giantess opened the case, showing the Namine large strange bottles, and the giant woman picked one as she made a trumpet appear. She then poured something into the tumpet and blew. Instead of music out came a green sparkling mist like cloud and it snuck inside the room.

Namine had no idea what the cloud was for but she didn't have to wonder long. After the woman had spotted the girl Nameni quickly closed the curtins and ran to her bed, covering herself under the covers as the giantess came closer. The only one who heard Namine at all was Roxas, who wore black pajamas, and he went to her bedside and went under the covers, not noticing the giant eye that was watching him.

"Namine, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Roxas asked Namine was to frightened to reply but she shook her head and put a finger to her lips, telling the boy to be quiet. When she didn't hear anything she slowly removed the covers to see if the giant was gone, only to see a giant hand reaching out for her and Roxas!

Both Namine and Roxas screamed but they were cut off when the hand grabbed them, silencing them and pulling them, and the blankets and sheets off of the bed, leaving only the matress and Namine's toy doll of Peter Pan left while the two were pulled out the window as the giantess smiled and held them tight.

Then she made a running start away from the orphanage and across the streets as she made her silent escape from the sleeping town. Roxas and Namine managed to crawl out of the bundle they were trapped in and they gasped in fear as they saw how high they were from the ground "Oh no!" Namine gasped as she frightfully looked at the giant woman in fright.

The woman, paying no attention to the kids she had seemingly kidnapped, kept running from the town and to a cliffside where she took a leep into the air and then started to fly! The giant flew over the land and into a vortex created by magic while Namine and Roxas looked on in shock, surprise and wonder at the same time. Then the giantess came to a rocky landscape and jumped a cassim and continued running while more giants kept walking, the two humans were now in the land of Giants!


	3. Meeting Ginormica and Company

**Emmydisney17's Ginormica the BFG**

**Meeting Ginormica and Company**

The giantess went inside a very tall mountain that looked a little like a strange castle and went inside a cave. She went down to the darkness and while Roxas and Namine struggled in her grasp she opened a secret doorway to a giant orange colored room where the furniture inside was just as big as her.

She rubbed a ball on a stone perch and light came on, showing the entire room to the small boy and girl. Then the giantess vanished to another room while Roxas and Namine poked their heads out of the blanket to look around "Where are we?" Namine asked "What will she do to us?" "I don't know," Roxas said "But something tells me it won't be good."

Then the giantess came back, placing a group of blankets with them as she said "Come on, all of you, we have more guests." Then the blankets moved and Roxas and Namine saw more people just their size, more that the giantess had wisked away from home! The first was a girl with blond hair with blue eyes wearing a red headband, a red shirt with white stripes on her sleeves, blue pants and red anD white shoes. This was Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the movie).

The next was a boy with blond hair and black eyes wearing an orange t-shirt, tan pants and and brown shoes, this was Arthur 'Wart' Pendragon (Disney's the sword in the stone) Next was a small hawiian girl with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a red dress with white leafs and sandles, this is Lilo Pelekai (Disney's Lilo and stitch) the next was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a pink bow in her hair and wore a white shirt and a pink dress over it with a belt and shoes her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Disney's Phineus and Ferb) the next was a teenage girl with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and white striped shirt with little pink hearts, a blue mini skirt and blue boots, her name was Bloom (Winx). Then there was a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a red hat, a black jacket, a red shirt, blue pants and red and white sneakers, his name was Louie (We're back! A dinosaur's Story)

Last two were artho animals. The first was a 14 year old green hawk with blue eyes, goggles, gloves and red, white and black shoes, This was Jet the Hawk (Sonic) and the last was an 8 year old yellow orange fox with white fur and sky blue eyes with white gloves and red and white sneakers. This is Miles Prower, Tails for short. "Who turned on the lights?" Jet asked as he rubbed his eyes "I was having a good dream."

"Hello," Bloom said "Did the giant take you away too?" "Yes," Namine said "You were taken too?" "Yeah." Louie said "One minue i was out for a little late night crusing on my skate board when suddenly i end up here!" "I was out on a date with my boyfriend when suddenly i was wished away after seeing the giant." "I was playing hide and seek with my friend when i was wisked away." Lilo said "I was about to change into my pajamas when i saw the giantess ans she took me away." Robyn said "I tried to rescue her but the giantess only snatched me up too." Wart said "I was about to return home after my late night meeting when i was wisked away after accsidently finding her."

"As for me and the fox here," Jet said "We were on a gear race with our friends when suddenly the fox and i landed in the out streched hand of the giant and the next thing we know we ended up here!"

Roxas took out a paper he had kept in his pocket and saw the group's pictures on the same peice of paper with the words **"****Have you seen me?" **On top of the pictures "You're the group that went missing in one night!" "And you're Jet, the missing leader of the Babylon Rouges!" Namine said, pointing at Jet who just said "Yeah girly, i am."

"Did the same thing happen to you too?" Tails asked "Yes." Namine said "She snatched us right out of my bed in an orphanage." Namine said then Louie said "Here comes the giant again!"

The giantess removed her cloak and hung it up on a hook, showing the little group that the giantess had short white hair and wore a black shirt, orange pants and white shoes (I made them myself) This was Ginormica (Monsters Vrs Aliens, that'll be her name for this story) She looked over her 'guests' who cowered in fear at her and she said "Now then, what do we have here?"

The group ducked under their blankets in fear and Ginormica said "I'm starving." Hearing that made them so scared and they lept out of their blankets and Namine shouted "OH PLEASE DON'T!" Ginormica looked at the little group as they backed up towards the edge of the giant's table "Please don't eat us." Namine said "I'm too young to be eaten!" Jet said as he got down on his knees and begged for mercy "Eat the fox! He tastes good!" "Nononononono!" Tailes said "I'm the youngest of anyone! Eat the New York kid, he tastes like apples!" "No i don't!" Louie shouted "I didn't bathe last night! Eat the girl in pink she'll taste like cotten candy!" "I do not!" Isabella shouted "Eat the fairy!" "No!" Bloom shouted "eat the other girls!" "No!" they shouted.

Ginormica just laughed, much to the group's confusion, and she said "I know what your thinking." "Because i'm a giant you think that i'm going to gobble you all and crunch your bones." "No," Namine begged "Please!" Ginormica just continued while looking for something in her panrty "Like reading in your books where giants eat up little people for supper and snakes." "Well, yes." Roxas said "Don't they?"

Ginomica pulled out a giant bowl and a knife and said "Oh yes, that's what all giants do." That made the mini group hide behind the giant salt and pepper shakers as she continued "All the giants in Giant Country are all barberic and murderus, They love to gobble up small people every night." "Small people?" Namine asked "That's you." Ginormica said "The bone crunching giants here all like Turkey the best."

"Turkey?" Namine asked "That's not a person, it's a bird." "And don't even think about me as a turkey!" Jet said "I'm a hawk!" "No no," Ginormica said "Giants don't eat birds, they snatch away the turkries just to eat turks." "You mean the country turkey?" Bloom asked "Yes." the giantess said "They have a very uniqe flavor."

"What flavor?" Roxas asked "Let me guess, Turkey?" "Nope," Ginormica said "Terks from Turkey taste like terkish deliegt." She giggled a little then she asked "What do you think little people from Brazil taste like?" "Uh, coffe?" Namine asked "Jungle fruit?" Robyn asked "Wrong!" Ginormica said "They taste like Brazillains. How about Swedin?" "That's easy," Namine said "Sweet." The giantess laughed and she said "Sweet... No!" "Ternips?" Roxas asked "Chocolate?" Louie asked "Ha! Wrong again!" Ginormica said "Swedins from Swedin all taste... sweet and sour!"

After laughing a little she said "Panama!" "What?" the group asked "Panama, panama, panama! Come on!" the giantess cheered as she clapped her hands "I don't know," Namine said she though about then she said "Canals?" "Canals," Ginormica said "Your head's are more emptyer then a hole. Hats. you see, little people from Panama all taste strongly of hats."

"All right then," Namine said "What sort of flavor are _we _going to be when you eat us?" "What?" Ginormica asked "Me? Gobbling up humans and animals?" she shivered and she said "All the others would yes, but not me. I'm a nice giant. A friendly one. There's not another giant like me in all of the country." she leaned her head closer to the mini group and said "I'm Ginormica, the big friendly giant. Do all of you have a name?"

"Yes," Namine said "My name's Namine." "Mine's Roxas." "I'm Robyn." "My name's Arther but everybody calls me Wart." "I'm Louie." "My name's Bloom." "I'm Lilo." "My name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." "I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tailes." "Name's Jet, Jet the Hawk. Leader of the Babylon Rouges." "Nice names." Ginormica said she got up and said "Would you all like some supper?"

"Uh so your really not going to eat us?" Namine asked "Of corse i won't eat you." Ginormica said as she pulled out a red and green like cucumber out of a basket "I eat Snozzcumber."

From out of a hole came a giant rat named Emile (Disney's Ratatollie) and he scurried over to the table as Ginormica cut the cumber "What dose it taste like?" Tailes asked "It tastes disgusting." Ginormica said as she hit her fist on the table "It's, well in a way, it's rotting and fowl." she took a bite out of the cumber and she said "Just plain sickable." then she started to gag and groan as the owful taste of the cumber took over her mouth. She went to the wall and said "It... it taste like slime wendliers and cockroachs."

Afterwards she grabbed the cumber and said "Try a bit." "Uh, i don't think i will." Namine said "You got anything else?" Jet asked "Anything else?" The giantess laughed as if it was a joke "Do you think i'd eat this revorting snozzcumber if there was anything else?" "I suppose you wouldn't." Roxas said "You see, if giants don't eat humans or animals they have to eat Snozzcumber. It's all that grows around here."

As Emile arrived at the snozzcumber Ginormica had placed down he started to eat the slime, turning green as he did, as Robyn said "Do we have to?" "Yes, unless you don't want to be skin and bones." the group looked at the cumber and the rat in disgust and Louie said "I'd rather be snik and bones then eat anything that'll make me barf."

"Don't me full of nonsince." Ginormica said then she cut a peice from the cumber, with Emile hiding deeper in the cumber, and she placed it on the bowl and pushed it to the group on her table "Here, have a little bit." Namine and the others looked at the giant and each grabbed a bit of the cumber "Go on." Ginormica said the group licked their cumbers at the same time and groaned in disgust! Boy, it tasted terrable!

"Yuck!" Namine said "It's like frog skin and grumpled fish!" "It tastes terrable!" Isabella said as she cluched her neck and stuck out her tounge "You acctually have to put up with a taste like this? You must be crazy!" Bloom said as Jet and Tailes spat out in disgusted and wiped their tounge with their hands "It's fowl i know." Ginormica said "Couldn't you get some other food?" Robyn asked "You can pick carriots and colliflowers just around our village, and Apples!" Namine said "Or maybe order a few pizzas." Jet said "At least a hot dog or two!"

"I'd never." Ginormica said "I'm a very honrable giant. I don't go snatching things." "You snatched me and Roxas." "And you snatched us from our homes long before them." Wart said Ginormica put on a gloom face and she said "Yes, and now i can't help thinking about your mothers and fathers." "Well, most of us don't have mothers or fathers." Jet said "We look out for ourselfs and it's not that bad."

"You can talk." Namine said "My parents, along with Roxas', died when we were babies." "You two are orphans?" Ginormica asked "Yes," Namine said "Where you took me and him from, that was the orphanage." "An orhanage huh?" The giant said "A nice and bubbly place right?" "All expect ours." Roxas said "Don't you have happy times there?" Ginormica asked "More like hated times." Namine said "If you do the slightest thing wrong Miss Figg gives you punishment."

"How so?" the group asked "Well," Namine said "If you don't fold your clothes properly or something she locks you in the celler!" "That rotten old grasshopper!" the giant said "She leaves us in the dark," Namine said "And there are these grate big rats down there. You get really frightened!" Ginormica started to cry as she moved around a little "That's the hardest thing i've heard in years. Poor babies!"

Namine felt sorry about the crying giant and she said "Please don't Cry Ginormica." she jumps out of the way just before a giant tear could land on her and the giant said "I can't help it... your making me so sad." "Oh it's ok." Roxas said "We're not there anymore are we?" "And we don't have lives like that but we understand just as well." Tailes said "You don't understand." Ginormica said "Your all here and those other giants will swallow you up if they catch one tiny glips of you. And it's all my fault. Because i kidnapped you."

Unknown to them as they talked their voices went outside of the cave and a giant foot and leg stept into view.


	4. Almost Eaten!

**Almost Eaten!**

Ginormica had gotten over her crying but she was still sad for another good reason, that she had taken away Namine, Roxas, Jet, Tailes, Robyn, Wart, Lilo, Isabella, Bloom, and Louie agenst their will and now she was feeling terrable about it. "Why did you?" Namine asked "Yeah," Louie said, agreeing with the girl "Why did you kidnap us?"

Ginormica quickly bent her head down at the small group and said "Because, if i didn't take all of you away, you would've told everybody how you saw a real giant and then they would come, hunting me down, capturing me and put me in a zoo or something." "That's true." Roxas said.

"So," the giantess said "You all are just gonna have to stay here with me." "What?" Namine asked "Forever? But who will i grow up to be?" "Me," Ginormica said "A BFG." "Can that even be possable?" Robyn asked Ginormica ignored Robyn's question and puffed out her chest a little as she said "I'm going to be like your mothers, your fathers, and your aunties, and your uncles."

The group giggled and the giantess said "You can help me with the dreams." She placed her opened hand on the table and Namine went on it with Roxas "But how can you help someone with a dream?" Namine asked as Ginormica pulled her hand close to her face so she could whisper a secret to them.

"Can you keep a very big secret?" she asked Namine and Roxas nodded and the giantess said "My job is to go out and about every night, when the small people are fast asleep..."

Suddenly a loud roar scared everybody and out from the only door way out of the case was a giant, a giant that was bigger then Ginormica herself! It was a giant burlap sack monster filled with bugs and he was known as Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Chrismas) Quickly Ginormica placed her friends down, behind the salt and pepper shaker and the monster lumbered over as the small group hid behind the shakers in fright.

"Uh, hello Oogie Boogie." Ginormica said as she tried to sound casual as possable. Emile saw the giant monster and flew to a hole in the table as quick as he could. "Ginormica, What do have in here?" Oogie Boogie asked as he looked around with his mouth drooling with smile and bugs. "Nothing," Ginormica said "I don't have anything here." "Then why were you talking like there was somebody here?"

"Talking?" The giantess asked "Uh, oh yeah, i was talking to myself. You know me." Not convinced the monster took a huge sniff and said "I smell human beings. Your not trying to hide any humans here as pets are you toots?" He pushed Ginormica down and the giant girl said "No, no, no humans in here. What would i want with a human anyway?"

Namine looked around for a better place to hide and saw the Snozzcumber "Quick, everyone in the Snozzcumber!" Without even so much as a protest out of sheer fright everyone went inside the rotten fruit and were scrunched up together while Oogie talked to Ginormica "You eat them babe, crunch up their bones up nice and good."

"You know very well that i don't eat human beings," Ginormica said "I have my Snozzcombers." that gave the giantess an idea and she said "They're very delectable if i don't say so myself. How about you try some?" The monster looked at the giantess and said "What does it taste like?" "Like peaches and pineapples?" Ginormica said with a week smile.

The monster only pushed Ginormica off her seat and continued looking for her friends while the group inside the snozzcumber sighed... until Ginormica said "Bones! I remember now, it tastes like bones!" Hearing that made Oogie look back in intrest "So, it tastes like bones huh? Holding back on us all this time right?" The monster grabbed the Snozzcomber that had the group inside and lifted it up.

Ginormica was happy about her plan working until she saw her friends inside the Snozzcomber itself! "Ginormica!" They whispered in fright. Realizing what she had done she said "N-NO! STOP!" "It's my bones toots!" Oogie said "Get your own!"

Ginormica covered her mouth as she helplessly watched Oogie sniff the snozzcunber then shoved it, And the little group, into his mouth where he slurped up the nasty fruit. He was about to swallow it when the taste hit him and he spat it out in disgust. He grabbed Ginormica and bellowed "YOU TRIED TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME?" he tossed Ginomica to the wall and she doged the monster's arms as he trashed her place our of rage before finally leaving.

Alone, Ginormica recovered from her beating and sadly slumped as she remembered that she had just fed the monster the only friends she ever had. She took out Namine's blanket and sheets and rubbed them agenst her face as she said "Oh Namine, what have i done?"

Suddenly she heard coffing sounds and she got up to look around "Namine? Guys? Where are you?"

In a puddle of green giant spit Namine, Roxas, Jet, Tailes, Robyn, Wart, Bloom, Lilo, Isabella and Louie coughed and when Ginormica called out "Where are you?" Namine called out "Over here!" Relived Ginormica ran over to her friends and picked them up "Your alive!" "I think so." Namine said "We were right inside his mouth!" "I know," Ginormica said "It smelled horrable." Lilo said "And then he swallowed us, it was awful!" Isabella said "But then he tasted the snozzcumber." Roxas said "Did he hurt you?" the giantess asked "Not really," Tailes said "He hurt you though."

"Who me?" The giantess asked with a smile before she felt a slight sting of pain but she shook it off and she said "No, i'm as light as snow." She got up and walked off while Wart said "It's rain." "Where?" Ginormica asked "No, he ment the saying." Bloom said "It's as light as rain." "Oh really?" As she walked over to some sort of bowl built in a wall she said "Sometimes i have a little trouble with words. Dispite the words i speak and know, there's no schools here to teach me."

"I think you know a lot already." Namine said "Do you?" Ginormica asked "Do you really?" Then the giantess pulled a cork from the wall and green water poured out of the hole, filling up the 'bowl' before the giant pluged up the hole "There."

Namine looked at the water then removed her clothes, while the boys weren't watching, and tossed her dirty nightshirt away saying "This nightshirt needs a wash." "So do our clothes." Roxas said as he also removed his clothes, with nobody watching, and they all got into the water together "Wow this is great!" Jet said as he swam around in the water "This is Lovely!" Namine exclaimed as she splashed around with the others while Ginormica gathered up their dirty clothes.

While the others washed Namine said "G-Ginormica?" "Yes?" the giantess asked as she got out a box "What were you doing in our village last night?" the girl asked as she and her friends continued to wash "It's a little secret." "Tell us about what you do with that trumpet." Namine said "I saw you blowing it."

"Your getting more nosier then a wood pecker."

"I won't ask you any more questions."

"Well... alright, if you really want to know." Ginormica said "I was blowing dreams into the children's bedrooms." Namine held her nose and went under the water to wash her hair with the others before they slowly got out one by one "Blowing a dream?" "Yes." Ginormica said "When all the other giants gallup off to gobble up humans, i take dreams around in my suitcase. Nice dreams for little ones."

While drying themselves off Isabella said "You can't have dreams in a suitecase, dreams are in your head!" "I knew you wouldn't understand," Ginormica said as she finished tinkering with her items she had been working on the whole time "I'm not telling you anymore." "Oh please!" Namine begged "I'm not telling you anything else until you are dressed."

Namine and the others saw that the things Ginormica had been working on were neat new clothes that fit their sizes. Namine's new dress was white and short while Roxas' new clothes were a white jacket and black and gray pants. "You just made these for us?" Namine asked as she took hold of her new dress.

"It's not much," the blushing giant said "You can wear it if you want." The group put on their new clothes and Namine said "I've never had a new dress before, i've always wanted one. And a nice... place to live... like... yours..." she let out a long yawn and Ginormica said "Sounds like you need forty winks." "We're not tired." Jet said before he also let out a yawn.

"Can i have a drink of water please?" Namine asked "Sorry, we don't have water for drinking." Ginormica said as she picked up her friends "There's only Frobscottle." "Ug, is it slimy and sickable like a Snozzcumber?" Tailes asked "No, that's where you are wrong." the giantess said as she walked off to another room "Frobscottle is sweet and peachy, it warms the mussels of all hearts."

"Uh oh." the group said quietly, having a somewhat bad feeling about the giant's drink.


	5. Frobscottle and Wizzpopping

**The Frobscottle and Wizzpopping**

Ginormica and her mini friends entered a room where a strange machine was making some kind of strange drink and the giant girl said "Here, this is Frobscottle, have you ever seen such a womderful fizz?" she placed the group near a 'tube' where the group saw the bubbles of the strange drink dowing downwards. "Hey look," Tailes said "It's fizzing the wrong way!" "Your right," Namine said "The bubbles are going down instead of up!"

"Of corse bubbles don't go up." Ginormica said "They do where we come from." Bloom said "Bubbles going up is a disaster." Ginormica said as she got a bottle and filled it up with the light purple drink "Why?" Namine asked "If bubbles go up, then there would be a fowlsome belching burp." "That sounds right." Jet said "Right?" Ginormica asked "It's a catastrophy! Giants never do that."

"But if bubbles go down," Namine said "Then they might... they might come out... some-somewhere else." "Yes," Ginormica said "Your right." "But wouldn't that make a much worse noise?" Roxas asked "It's a wizzpopper!" Ginormica said gleefully "A what?" the group asked "A wizzpopper!" The giantess said again "It's a sign of happyness, it's joyful music!" "It's not!" Namine said "It's very rude." "Not to mention stinky." Louie said "Not wizzpopping." Ginormica said "Besides, you little people make wizzpoppers, don't you?"

"Well," Isabella said "Yes, but-" "Of corse you are," Ginormica said "Everybody is!" Then she started to sing a song

**When you drink a bottle of fabulos frobscottle**

**Bubbles and giggles are part of the plan,**

**It's yummy and gummy, and tickles your tummy and soon your off with a wizzpopping bang**

**The certin amount of how many time of Frobscottle you drink only make you feel grand,**

**The chuging the gurgling, it seems to upserting why even a wizzpopper's over the land.**

The song might not have made sence but it did have a tune to it and Ginormica lowered the bottle to her friends "Now taste it."

One by one the group each took a sip of the drink and Bloom said "It's... it's fantastic!"

"And it's only the start of the fun." Ginormica said then she giggled as she felt the bubbles going down and she said "Here comes a Wizzpopper!" "I hope your not going to be rude." Namine said "Or smell." Tailes said then Ginormica let out the Wizzpopper and she started to fly! The group was shocked and amazed by what they were seeing as the giantess continued to fly.

**Ginormica: Wizzpop, wizzbang!**

**Feel the bubbles go down, wizzpop, wizzbang, blasting all around!**

**Wizzpop, wizzbang, take it nice and slow, know there is nothing but the fabulos feeling of Wizzpopping, where ever you go!**

"Haha! You try it!" Ginormica said "No," Nimani said timidly

As the giantess kept flying Emile got onto the table and drank the frobscottle, only to get goggled eyes and the bubbles quickly went downwards inside him

**Ginormica: It starts with a sip,**

**Of a trinkle, a feeling that tickles your tounge,**

**Then it stops, and awakes, for the moment of truth makes your tounge hit the roof.**

**The wonderful wizz makes you goggly eyes and sone their all going inside your insides...**

"Oh, Ooooh," Namine exclaimed as she felt something strange happen inside her like the rest of the group "I can feel the bubbles going down inside me!" "Me too!" Roxas said "And i think i'm going too..."

Suddenly the group let out their own Wizzpoppers and shot stright up into the air, joining Ginormica in her flight as they flew around with her, with Emile rocketing off at random

**Ginormica: Wizzpop, wizzbang, feel the bubbles go down,**

**Wizzpop, wizzbang, blasting all around! Wizzpop, wizzbang, take it nice and slow**

**Know there's no stopping the fabulos feeling of Wizzpopping, where ever you go!**

**If you're like a rocket, your off like a pocket, then all of a sudden your up in the air,**

**Cause, the purple drink and bubbles and little fizzles make you do things that you could only dream and dare!**

**There's nothing too it but don't over do it, the frobscottle rule never goes to your head!**

**It causes the sosses the blows out your sockets so don't be attempted to drink it in bed!**

**Wizzpop, Wizzbang, feel the bubbles go down,**

**Wizzpop, wizzbang, blasting all around!**

**Wizzpop, wizzbang, Take it nice and slow, Know There's stopping the fabulous feeling of wizzpopping, where ever you go!**

**Know there's no stopping the fabulous feeling of,**

**WIZZPOPPING!**

As the music ended the giantess floated back down until she hit her seat and smacked her lips "You guys are Very good for beginners, you want more?" Namine yawned and so the the rest of the group as Tailes yawned "It was amazing... flying around without my tails... now there's a first." "Same for me too, only for my wings." Bloom said as she yawned.

Ginormica caught the sleeping group in her hands and sighed happily. She walked over to her room and gently placed the group into a small giant basket, ment for them to use as a bed, and tucked them in as the boys lightly snored. "Night night." She told them in a motherly voice and Tailes yawned "Mama..." before falling asleep. Ginormica smiled warmly and placed the basket over her bed before she turned off the light and fell asleep.


	6. Dream Country

**Dream Country**

After a night in Giant Country the Giants roamed around outside while inside Namine, Roxas and their friends woke up "Mommy, Jet moaned as he tossed and turned "Hit the snooze, it's saturday!" Then his mouth made contact with Tails's head and the bird, waking up to see his lips on the fox's forehead as did Tails, screamed in horror along with the fox as he spat out yelling "Somebody get me the mouth wash!"

"Well, what time is it?" Namine asked "Time?" Ginromica asked "Time to get up! It's Time for work." "Here are we going?" Roxas asked "To Dream Country," Ginormica said "We're off to collect sweet dreams." she placed her friends in her pocket and ran across the country of giants with her cloak and her suitcase.

Then the giantess's steps grew softer as she stopped the rest at a rock with a snoring sound "What's that noise?" Lilo asked "Shh!" Ginormica said then the group gasped and ducked down deeper into the giantess's pocket, they were near nine sleeping giants! "Ginormica?" Namine asked "Please turn back, i'm frighten!" "I can't," Ginormica said "We have inportent work to do."

She tip toed past the giants but the nastiest giant of them all, a black dragon named Malfecent (Sleeping Beauty) noticed Ginormica and she said "Ginormica! Come here." Ginormica froze where she stood and soon the other giants gathered around. The black dragon loomed over the giantess and picked her up with her giant claws cluched tight around her body "Where do you think you're going? It's not dark yet."

"Oh No, Malifecent," Ginormica said "I'm just walking around." the other giants laughed at the girl and the dragon dropped her saying "Let her go, she's no intrest now." Ginormica picked herself up and ran off while Oogie Boggie tossed a rock at her and the giants laughed at the woman as she left.

When she was far enough in her walk Ginormica said "Whew, she was in a nasty mood." "Nasty Mood?" Namine asked in shock "I thought she was going to kill you!" "No no no," Ginormica said "Giants don't kill each other, they are not like little people." "What do you mean?" Roxas asked "It's only the human beings that shoot, bomb and kill each other, no other animal does it."

"But don't cats kill mice?" Bloom asked "Well they don't kill other cats do they?" the giantess asked.

* * *

The giantess entered another cave but this time inside was a white light that nearly blinded the group but they covered their eyes and Namine said "Oh Ginormica, what is it?" "It's the dream way, the stair way to Dream Country." the giantess walked up a cliff that was carved to get closer to the light until she reached the edge "Now what?" Roxas asked "I jump." Ginormica said "What?" the mini group asked "GINOMICA!"

The giantess jumped and fell down the white light 'road' while Namine, Roxas, Jet, Tails, Bloom, Isabella, Lilo, Louie, Robyn and Wart screamed as they hung on to the shirt pocket's edge as if they were riding a roller coster while Ginormica giggled as she spun around upside down. "Isn't it amazing guys?" "GET ME OFF THE RIDE!" Louie screamed "I WANNA GET OFF!"

Then they arrived at the other end where the giantess made a nice soft landing "Now we are in Dream Country." Namine and her friends looked at the new land and gasped by all the marvel they saw, stars sparkled in what looked like a sky and even more so then the land which resismbled nothing but clouds taking shape "Are we really the first people ever to come here?" Namine asked

"Of course you are," Ginormica said "Not even other giants ever come here." "Really?" Roxas asked "I wish i brought my camera." Isabella said "My friends would have loved to see this." "Me too." Lilo said "Shh!" the giantess hushed as she placed her little friends down "There are dreams all around here." The giantess placed her sutecase down and started taking out the green bottles that looked like they were going to be filled. But with what?

"Where?" Robyn asked "Where are the dreams?" "There." Ginormica said as she pointed upwards "Don't you hear them?" "I don't hear anything." Jet said before the giantess hushed him. Then she lept into the air and flew, much to the group's shock, and tried to cautch something glowing and fast past by her and she fell "Missed." she said "Missed what?" Tails asked "I miss-Oh! There's another one!" She lept into the air again and this time caught something glowing in her giant net "Quick! Open a jar!" she said as she got down on the ground.

The group watched as the giantess took a green jar from the others and carefully placed the glowing object into the bottle and closed the lid, closing it and placing her ear to it "I know there's nothing in there." Namine said "It's a winksqibler!" Ginormica exclaimed "Nono, it's a wizzwizard! A golden Wizzwizard!" "I've never heard of anything like that but i'm guessing there're rare, right?" Bloom asked "They're the rarest of all!" Ginormica exclaimed with glee "Or maybe there are swarms of them today!"

Ginormica placed the jar next to the mini group and lept into the air again. The group gathered around the bottle and saw something sparkle inside with a glowing ball of light and what looked like mist or dust "There is something in there." Namine gasped "Of course there is!" Ginormica said then she caught another dream and said "Quick! Open another one!"

Giggling Namine ran other to an empty bottle and lept onto the jar, pulling the top downwards as she struggled to take of the lid beofre the others formed a chain and pulled it off. Roxas and Namine put the bottle back upwards and Ginormica bent down to place the dream into the bottle "Please can we come up with you and see?" Namine asked "Are you believing now?" Ginromica asked "Oh yes!" the girls said "Then come on! Up we go!" the giantess said Then she lept into the air again.

"We can't!" Roxas said "We don't know how!" "You're never doing anything unless you try!" Ginormica said "Well, me and Tails can fly." Bloom said as she changed into her Winx form "But what about the rest of us!" Jet asked "I guess you take a running start." Tails said "After all this is a new world, anything can happen here." "Then let's all try." Isabella said "Let's go!" Lilo said "Up we go!" Namine said as the group got a running start before their feet came off the ground and the group ended up flying "G-Ginormica! We're flying!" Namine exclaimed as she and her friends went upwards "I'm not even trying to fly but i'm flying!" Tails said, mentioning that his tails were not spinning but yet he was in the air. "I told you guys!" The giantess exclaimed as music played and a song started to play.

**Sometimes, Secretly,**

**We all have to know,**

**Of somewhere safe in dreams,**

**Where no one else can go**

**Away from the croud, where nothing is louder,**

**Then magic balls all around**

**And you tumble and glide,**

**What a magical ride,**

**Don't wake, you'd have to come down!**

**Ans sometimes, secretly, we all need to know,**

**There's somewhere deep in dreams, Where only we can go**

**If you could stay forever, would you?**

"Oh quick!" Namine said "There's one behind you, catch it!" Ginormica swung her net and ended up flying across the country with the strong ball pulling her while the group giggled and laughed happily.

**Somewhere, safe in dreams, where no one else can go!**

Then Namine, Roxas and their friends landed on the ground and Jet said "That was... amazing! Like flying without my gear!" "Or without wings!" Louie said "Or anything but yourself!" Lilo exclaimed happily. Then Ginormica touched down on the ground but the dream she had, which was glowing red and black, kept on flying until the giantess finally stopped and she gasped "Not you!"

"What is it?" Bloom asked "What did you catch?" "It's a trugglehumper!" The giantess said as she held the Net down while the giantess got out another bottle from her case but it wasn't see through like the others "Is it an animal?" Isabella asked "No, it's a dream, but it's the more horrid, evil dream of all!" "You mean a nightmere?" Tails asked "Why are we keeping it?" "We're going to take it home and lock it away so that no little toddlers would end up having scary nightmares." "Then let's take it home!" Namine said as the giantess, now with her friends and dreams in dow, lept back into the vortex to go back to Giant Country.


	7. Off to Blow Dreams

**Off to Blow Dreams**

Ginormica had returned to her home, opened a door and walked down a secret staircase while Namine asked "Where are we going?" "Well we can't leave everybody without their dreams," Ginormica explained "We'd have to unpack first." "Where? Here?" Jet asked as they came to what looked like a dead end "No," Ginormica said she stepped on a rock and suddenly the wall opened up and bright light met their eyes "Here, this is my dream cave."

The mini group gasped as they saw shelfs after shelfs filled to the brim with nothing more then sparkling, bright, glowing lights in bottles. They were the dreams the giantess had caught in the past and the group were astonished by what they saw. "Oh Ginormica!" Namine gasped "It's like heaven!" "I kinda think it's more like bright lights." Jet said "Anyone got sunglasses?"

Ginromica streched out her hand and turned her body around to that the small group on her hand could see the bottles "They're dreams, dreams that i've already collected about all sorts of things. Sometimes, i come down here to look at them." "I could look at them forever." Roxas said "It's... it's magic." "Dreams are very strange things, they might not be magic but they sure are real." Ginormica said then she held up the bumpy bottle with her free hand and said "Like this Frightening Trogglehumper."

"So what do you do with... Troggle... humpers?" Tails asked "Well, i'll show you." Ginormica said. She picked up her friends and carried them over a road where the place she kept nightmares had molten lava down below and the mini group watched as she opened a rod iron door and placed the nightmare into a shelf next to other nightmares "There, now he won't be scaring any little babies."

* * *

Later on The group were on a table while Ginormica wrote down something on a peice of thin paper "What are you doing?" Namine asked "I'm writting my lybels." The giantess said as she held the bottle of her latest caught dream next to her ear "So i know what's in the bottle." "Can you really tell what the dream is just by listening to it?" Roxas asked "Yeah," Isabella said as she and Roxas placed their ears to the bottle "All i can hear is this sort of tinkling."

"Well that's a good pair of ears you have." Ginormica said "That's dream music, it's like a language." "Well what's it mean?" Tails asked "Oh, it's a dream about a boy who becomes invisable by pushing his belly button." the giantess said as she put the lable on the bottle "Great!" Namine said "Can we take it with us?" "Well, i have to give it an ending... but..." "But what?" Roxas asked "Well, you sure don't know much about dreams." the giantess said "Dream are not like stories, their more like pictures in books; if i want to make a story then i'd mix up lots of dreams together."

She looked around her masive collction until she finally pulled out one and said "Here's an ending." the placed the bottle near the mini group and Namine read the lyble out loud "'I don't like algabra so i'm frightening my algabra teacher until he runs away'." She giggled and said "That's good! A boy would like that ending!" "I know i would." Jet said "Of course you would, it's a winksquibler. Now we're of to blow dreams."

* * *

Ginormica slowly made her discent after flying across the night sky with the mini group in her pocket as she came to a town near the sea. The giantess wandered around the sleeping town, looking for the perfect child to give the dream to when she came across a house with a boy named Edgar Chudley (Kung Fu Dino Posse) "What about that one?" Namine asked in a whisper Ginormica bent down and opened her case "How can you tell what to choose?" Roxas asked "It's just a tinkling feeling i have," Ginormica said "Then i know." She grabbed a bottle, poured it into her trumpet and blew it into Edgar's room.

While the boy tossed and turned in his sleep the dream entered his body and soon he was having a dream. In his dream He was in the bathtub taking a bath while bath toys floated around him. Then he pressed his belly button and there was a loud pop before the boy discovered that he was now invisable. "Hehehe, see?" Ginormica asked "Pressing his belly button makes him invisable." Edgar was carried out of his tub and out the window as he put on his bedrobes while approching his teacher "I say, what's going on?" the teacher asked before Edgar made ghostly sounds and frightened the teacher.

The group couldn't help but giggle sine they could see the dream themselves and Ginormica said "Come on fellas, we can't be here all night. We have lots of dreams to blow."

As the group continued to blow dreams the group giggled while the giantess blew more dreams "Give them the one where their are clowns i want to see." Namine said "Do you happen to have any dreams about extreme gear to give out?" Jet asked "I want the one where they are in the future." Tails said "I like a nice funny romance story." Isabella said "How about an Island Paradice?" Lilo said "I'd like to give them dreams about fairies and unicorns." Bloom said "I wanna see the one where they become knights." Wart said "How about one where they're on an adventure around the world?" Robyn asked "Give them a sword fighting dream." Roxas said "Give 'em the one with dinosaurs and prehistoric animals." Louie said "One at a time!" Ginormica said "I've only got one trumpet."

While they kept blowing dreams they were unaware that a familier black dragon rose from the sea and came up towards land. "This is the best fin i've ever had in my life!" Namine said "It's like being in a-" "Shhh!" the giantess hushed "What's wrong?" Lilo asked in a whisper her question was ansered when Maleficent came walking towards them and the giantess hid behind a building.

The black dragon looked around to see if anyone was watching her and made her way to a house. Peeking out from behind the building and Namine gasped when they saw the dragon near the very same house they first blew a dream at, Edgar's house "Oh no," she gasped "Not him!"

The dragon looked into the bedroom to see Edgar in his bed and reached in her claws to carry the boy outside and eat him. "No," Namine gasped before she yelled "NOOOOOOO!" Hearing the girl scream made Maleficent turn around to see who it was but Ginormica had already ran away, leaving the dragon all alone.


	8. A dream for a Princess and Homecoming

**A dream for a Princess and Homecoming**

Back in Ginormica's cave the group, mostly Namine, was pretty upset about the fact that their giant friend had just ran off to leave Malefecent devore the boy they had just gave a sweet dream to. "You-you-You just ran away! We could have stopped her!" Namine shouted in anger "I wouldn't be able to stop her." Ginormica said "She would have just punched me down and kicked me, not to mention barbecue me like a burger."

"You a... COWARD!" Namine shouted as Emile over heard everything from behind a door before he decided to to into the giant's cave. Ginormica sighed and said "Yes, but i ran away to save you." "I don't want to be saved!" Namine said "I want to save the other children; before any more dissapear!" "There will be a lot more dissapearing tonight." "What do you mean?" Roxas asked "I over heard them;" Ginormica explained "They just found themselves a whole school with little girls in it." "Oh no!" Robyn and Namine gasped in horror "And another with little boys in it." the giantess said with a gloomy look on her face.

"Where are the schools?" Wart asked "It's where i snatched Namine and Roxas from," Ginormica said "It's England." Namine gasped as did Roxas and Roxas said "We've got to stop them Ginormica!" "There's nothing we can do." Ginormica said sadly as she slumped "There must be!" Lilo shouted "We-we'll get someone to help us!" "And who will help us?" The white haired Giantess asked "We can go back and tell someone." Nanine said "They'll come and... and... put them in prison!"

"Yeah and then they'll put me in a zoo," Ginormica said "And put you and Roxas back in your orphanage while the rest of you go to a mental hospital to be 'cured' with painfull tests. Humans aren't really famose for kindness are they? They're all... dringslugers."

"No they is not!" Roxas said before he quickly corrected himself "I mean, are not! Not all of them." "Oh?" Ginormica asked "Who then?" "Well there's," Namine paused for a while before she said "There's the fair Princess Ariel. You can't call her a... dringsluger. And you can't call her a squeakpip or a scopplerotter either!" "And you can't call he ugly or fat." Isabella said "It's not polite."

"Yes," Roxas said "That's what we'll do; we'll go to the princess!" "Ha, she'll never believe us in the month of monday." the giantess scoffed "We'll make her believe us!" Bloom declaired as she swung her arm and turned into her fairy form to fly. "How?" Ginormica said as she closed her case "I don't know." Namine admitted as she started to cry while Roxas comferted her "It's like whay you say in dream country; you'll never do anything unless you try."

Suddenly mentioning dream country gave the girl an idea "Dream Country, Ginormica wait!" The giant stopped and Namine ran to the edge of the counter saying "Can you make a person dream of absolutly anything; anything in the world?" "Of course i can," Ginormica said "If the dream is in my collection." "Well," the girl said "Would you happen to have any dreams about me? And my friends? And you? And, uh, about giants eating little people?"

* * *

Soon Namine and her friends stood in front of a large bottle as the magenta liquid inside bubbled downwards while the giantess kept fiddling around, creating one big dream out of smaller dreams as she stired, poured, and scrambled up the dream until the last drop of the dream was added, the entire concocktion transformed into one big frightening dream.

"There," the giantess said as she put the cock into the bottle's top so that the dream could not get away "It's all in there just like you told me. I hope your ideas will work." "I hope so too." Namine said Roxas stood next to Namine and said "Don't worry, it will work. After all i've always believed you could do something big one day. That fat pig Miss Fig never believed me before, she just laughed but look who's laughing now!"

Namine smiled and gave Roxas a kiss on his cheek. making the boy blush. "And speaking of which i have a feeling that we'll need the help of all our friends for this one." Tails said "He's right." Bloom said "You mean take you back home?" Ginormica asked "It's the only way." Tails said "Besides, we have loved one who miss us while we were gone and they never turn us down when we need them." "And on top of that you owe us for kidnapping us!" Jet snapped "Ok ok, i see the point." Ginormica said "You didn't have to bring that up."

* * *

At the Starling Mantion Robyn and Wart arrived through the window thanks to Ginormica "I'll pick you up when i've done my job, same with everyone else." the giantess told them "We'll be waiting." Wart said "Bye." "Bye!" Robyn said as they waved the giantess good bye. Now happy to be back home she burst out of her bedroom door and ran to the lobby where her father and her friends, Tom the cat and Jerry the mouse were sadly looking at the picture of her.

"I'm home!" she called out as she ran down stairs. "ROBYN?" the three asked in shock then their misary turned into joy as Robyn lept into her father's arms and hugged him tightly "My darling Robyn! Where have you been all this time?" her father asked "It's a long story Daddy." Robyn said as Wart climbed down the stairs.

* * *

Lilo was so happy to see her house in Hawaii again and was set on the front door by Ginormica. The giantess waved good bye and Lilo opened the door. "Nani! Stitch! I'm home!" Stitch was the first to quickly respond and the little blue alien was so happy to see his best friend again and hugged her tightly "Lilo!" he cried "Too tight!" Lilo gasped as her face turned blue "Sorry." Sitch said as he let go before Nani picked her up and hugged her tight "Lilo! Where were you? You had everyone worried sick!" "Boy do i have a story for you." Lilo said with a smile

* * *

Isabella was placed on the roof of her boyfriend's house, whos' name was Phinies Flynn, and waved good bye to the giantess. She then went to the bedroom window and tapped on the glass until at last Phinies and his step brother Ferb woke up to see her there. "Isabella!" the boys exclaimed as they opened the door to let the girl inside. "Isabella, where were you after all this time?" Phinius asked "We even built a tracker to find you but we couldn't find you anywhere; it was like you dissapeared off the face of the earth!"

"Funny you should say that." Isabella said with a smile.

* * *

Bloom arrived at her parent's house and she waved to the giantess a good bye. She walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Her mother, Vanessa, opened the door and gasped when she saw Bloom "I'm home mom!" Bloom declaired happily "BLOOM! YOUR HOME!" The woman cried happily as she hugged her daughter tightly while her husband Mike joined in along with Kiko the pet bunny "Where were you, everyone looked everywhere for you but they couldn't find you anywhere." Mike explained "Well that's kinda of a long story." Bloom said with a smile.

* * *

Louie arrived in the penhouse of his girlfriend Celila Nuthatch and waved good bye to the giantess. He saw the girl with her head hung low and sheading a tear before he tapped on the window. Cecelia opened the door and was so happy to see Louie again as she pulled him into a hug "So i take i you missed me?" He asked "Well, boy do i have a long story for you."

* * *

Jet got back into his office and streched his limbs happily "Boy there's no place like home." the hawk exclaimed happily while Ginormica gave him back his gear and left. Jet shook his head and opened his door to come face to fact with his friends Storm and Wave "JET! YOUR BACK!" they cried as they hugged the hawk, making him blue in the face before they let go "Where were you boss?" Storm asked "We've been looking for you everywhere!" "Yeah, what happened?" Wave asked "Just dissapearing right in the middle of a race? That's not like you at all." "Believe me," Jet said "It wasn't my idea."

* * *

And Tails returned to his home as Ginormica waved good bye while he did the same. He went inside and quickly His friends Knuckles and Sonic turned their attention from the TV they were watching to their friend "TAILS!" They cried happily as they hugged their friend "What happened during the race with the Babylon Rouges?" Knuckles asked "It was like one minute you and Jet were ahead of us and then the next you two were gone!" "And you've been gone for two weeks!" Sonic added "What happened?" "You are not going to believe this." Tails said as the fox held his tails "I wouldn't have myself but trust me when i say, it involves a giant lady."


	9. A Dream Comes True

**A Dream Comes True**

The giantess and her remaining friends Roxas and Namine, who were riding in her pocket, were flying over to the night sky as the clouds pasted them "I think we're lost." Ginormica said "No we're not," Roxas said "We must be nearly there!" "Well either my eyes are playing tricks on me or we are in the country side!" "No, It must be Saint James park!" Namine pointed out "Fly down!"

The giantess slowly landed on the ground of the park and made her way to the palace with the help of the children's directions. "That's tha palace over there." Namine said as they arrived.

A guard was dozing off when he thought he saw Ginormica for a breif moment before she jumped over the walls, causing him to faint.

"Which room does Princess Ariel sleep in?" Ginormica asked as they aprouched the palace "I... I don't know." Roxas said "We're just going to have to search." Gimornica put her ear to a window but heard nothing. She put her ear to another window and heard sleeping dogs but at the next window she whispered "Ah, this one's a lady. Take a look see." she gently opened the door and the three peered inside to see a beautiful girl with long red hair sleeping in her bed with her husband Eric beside her. "Yes, that's her!"

Ginormica pulled out her trumpet and the dream she had created. Then as Namine and Roxas crept into the royal room The giantess blew the dream into the room and the dream entered Ariel's body. "Good," Roxas said "Now let's wait here for the others." "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ginormica asked "Yes," Namine said then as the giant walked away she whispered "Bye."

Ariel was still asleep when the dream Ginormica gave her took over and showed her all that Namine, Roxas and their friends had been through.

_"Please don't eat me."_

_"All the Giants are canabils and murderers."_

_"My-My name is Namine"_

_"I'm a nice giant."_

_"Eat them, crunsh their bones up yeah."_

_"I am Ginormica, the Friendly giant."_

_"Bones are good."_

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_"There will be a lot more dissapearing tonight."_

_"I don't want to be saved i want to save the other little people, before any more dissapear!"_

_"They found a whole school with little girls in it."_

"No! No!" Ariel cried in her sleep, unable to wake up as the dream continued.

_"They're going there tonight."_

"No, Don't let them do it!" the princess cried again in her sleep.

_"We've got to stop them."_

_"We'll go to the princess."_

Namine and Roxas looked at the princess, feeling bad for giving her such a terrable nightmare but it was the only way. Roxas and Namine then got onto the window seal and placed their backs onto the walls, falling sleep while Roxas closed the blinds.

* * *

In the morning Namine and Roxas were still fast asleep on the window seal when they heard foot steps heading to the royal bedroom. Namine gasped and they kept the curtins closed to hide themselves just as a servent named Carlotta (Little Mermaid) came into the room "Good morning Your majasties." the woman said as she carried a try to the couple's bed as they woke up.

"It sure is a nice day outside isn't it?" "Is it?" Ariel asked as she held her head with a gray look on her face "Ariel?" Eric asked "Are you alright?" "Oh Eric," the princess said "I've just had a horrable nightmare. I had a dream where great gastly giants were snatching little children, adults and even animals out of their beds from schools, houses and farms, and eating them."

Hearing that made Carlotta all white as she shook the try she was still carrying "Carlotta, what on Earth is the Matter?" Ariel asked "It's your dream Ariel," the woman said "It's in the papers!" "In the papers?" she asked as she looked at the newspapers and gasped when she read the part her servent had mentioned "Tragic horror as teachers and students slain, bones found beneith dormatry windows. Oh how horrable!"

Then Carlotta went over to the window and pulled the curtins away to reveal Roxas and Namine. "What the- How did you get in there?" the woman asked as Namine and Roxas sheepishly figited "I... I don't believe it." Ariel gasped.

"I don't know what the world is coming to really," Carlotta said then she grabbed Namine and Roxas saying "You two are coming down stairs, you'll be sorry you broke in here you will." "No wait!" Ariel said stopping her maid before she could yank the two off the window seal "Now, tell me... Are there two children on the window seal?" "Sure is, as plain as the nose on my face." Carlotta said "Well, you see... I _dreamed_ there would be a boy and a girl setting there." the Princess responded.

"You did?" Eric asked in bewilderment.

Ariel nodded and said "You two, come here." Namine and Roxas walked towards the princess as she got her feet out of bed, showing off her pink nightgown, and she said "You are real aren't you?" "Yes." Namine said "And are your names Namine and Roxas?" "Yes it is." Roxas said "You were the kids in my dream." Ariel gasped "How did you get here?"

"They weren't there last night your highness i swear." Carlotta said "I think you dreamed that right?" Roxas asked "Yes, i did." Ariel said "I dreamed a very tall giantess put you there and she took a few more home before she came here to drop you off. And also she's waiting outside right now in the garden with the others." "Yes, that's right. She is" Namine said.

"Oh heaven preserve us." Carlotta said.

"Don't worry, She's our friend. She's very nice." Roxas said

"Ok, but why have you all come to me?" Ariel asked.

"Didn't you dream that as well your higness?" Namine asked.

"Yes, yes i did. You were going to help us capture those terrable monsters. The ones who ate the people in my dream."

"I don't think i'm feeling very well."

"You _did _dream it!" Namine said happily as she held her hands happily. "But, how could you have known what i was dreaming about?" Ariel asked "Ginormica can explain that, if you can let us call her." "Ginormica?" Eric asked "That's the giantess's name." Roxas said "And she's-" "In the garden, i know." Ariel said "Very well, you can call her."

Happily Namine ran ot the window and said "Ginormica, you can come out now!"

After a while nothing happened as everyone went to the window with Carlotta saying "Giants in the garden, i've never heard of anything so rediculas in all my... ohhh!" she yet out a gasp and fainted when she saw Ginormica coming out of the garden wearing her cloak with the others in her outstreched left arm. "Here she is." Namine said "This is Ginormica and the rest of our friends."

"Where are the others?" Roxas asked "You were suppose to bring reinforcments." "About that," Bloom said with a frown with the others "They quit on us the moment they saw Ginormica so..." then they all added "We don't have any reinforcements." "Oh that's just great." Roxas said as he slapped his head.

"Your majesty." Ginormica said as she bowed a little "I am your humble servent." "We are pleased to meet you." Ariel said "Oh your greatness," Ginormica said "I am here with my little friends to save you from awful peril. And i have great secret to tell you."

"Then we shall talk about it imediantly." Eric said "During Breakfast."

"Will you have stinky Snozzcumbers?" Ginormica asked "What?" the royals asked.

"No it won't." Namine said "It'll be something nice, like... Eggs and Bacon."

"Carlotta alert the others about breakfast would you?" Eric asked when his maid didn;t respond he looked down and realized Carlotta was still passed out on the floor "Oh dear." Ariel sighed.


	10. Eating at the Palace

**Eating at the Palace**

The giantess and all of her small friends were eating breakfast with Ariel and her royal family. Ginormica was seated with some grandfather clocks as her chair and table while she had just eaten a large pile of becon and eggs and said "This gets better everytime this eggs and becon stuff!" "Thank you." A servent said "The chef will be most pleased to hear that."

"Oh Grimm," Ariel said "While Ginormica is finishing breakface summon the head of the army and the head of the airforce right away, say it's an emergancy." "Of course." Grimm said.

Ginormica grabbed a cup and drank some coffe, but gagged as the taste hit her "Do you have any Frobscottle for Wizzpopping?" She asked "No, shhh!" Namine said to the giantess to get her to keep quiet "Well, i can wizzpop without it if i want too." Ginormica said "You better not!" Roxas said "No wizzpopping? No joyfull music?" "Oh let her sing if she wants to." Eric said "She dosn't want to sing." Namine said.

"I love music at breakfast," Ariel said "In Scottland they play the bagpipes outside my window." "Haha, wizzpopping is much more eun then bagpipes your majusty." Ginormica said "I'm sure it is." Ariel said "No, you don't have to!" Namine whispered "I cannot disoby the princess." the giantess said.

"OH NO, GINORMICA! DON'T!"

BLAST! CRASH BANG BOOM!

The loud noise of the giantess's 'Wizzpopper' made a few things crash into each other outside, shaking the palace walls as they happened.

Back inside Ariel didn't say anything but the girl then said "I think i prefer the bagpipes."

* * *

Two men walked down a hall right towards where the royals were while they talked about the mysterious dissapearance of the children and teachers. They were John Smith (Disney's Pocahontas), the head of the Air Force and Kusco (Disney's the Emperor's new Groove), head of the Army.

"I suppose it's about these vanished people huh?" John asked "What people?" Kusco asked "The one's who dissapeared last night." John said "Oh right," the emperor said "I think it's a load of raw chicken if you ask me." "Well they did fine bones," John said "And giant Footprints." "Bones and giant footprints," Kusco scoffed "What a load of horse raddish."

Then they arrived at the room and presented themselves to the princess "Good morning your majesty." "Good morning gentlemen." Ariel said "Thank you for coming so quickly." "You said this was an emergency wasn't it?" John asked "Yes," Ariel said "I appear you heard the news about the people?" "Oh yes," Kusko said "Absolutly a load of-" "Ahem!" John choughed. "Uh, oh, i mean, it's absolutly terrable, just awful." "I'm sure there's an explanation to this mystery." John said "There is," Ariel said "They were eaten by giants."

After a long while of a pause Kusco said "Don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet Ariel," "Really?" the girl asked "Ha, i mean, Giants." John said "You know, i mean they don't..."

"Yes?"

"Exsist, do they?"

"You see your highness," John said "Let's take this with the footprints. Once they saw them people said that they were six feet long." "Yes they were." Eric said "Well, that means if they were real footprints whatever made them must have been... let's see, how high?"

"That high?" Ariel asked as she pointed to Ginormica while the two men saw her "Yes, at least that-" Kusco started but he turned pale when he saw Ginormica and stammered in fear. "D-d-d-d-don't worry," John said as he back up to the table "We'll protect you." "It's alright kids," Kusco said as he packed up while Namine, Roxas and their friends rolled their eyes "Nothing to be... s-scared of."

"Gentlemen," Ariel said "Allow me to introduse you to Namine, Roxas and their company of friends."

"How do you do?" the two men said as they kept their eyes on Ginormica "And this is our good friend Ginormica." The men saluted saying "G-Good Morning Miss." Ginormica got up only to hit her head on a chandelier and the glass fell as she ducked back down "Oh my gosh, what was that?" she asked as she rubbed her head "It was Louie the 15th." Eric said.

"Alright men, at your ease." Ginormica told the men "Now," Ginormica said "I would like you to listin very clearly to what our friend has to say." Ariel said.

* * *

After Ginormica had told them everything Kusco said "My Gosh, what a story. How many of these giants are there?" "Well, let's see." Ginormica said as she counted her fingers "There's Hades, Jafar the Giant, Scar the giant lion, uh..."

"Oogie boogie." Namine said angrily, remembering how the giant bug stuffed sack almost swallowed her and her friends whole. "Oh yes," Ginormica said "Melefecent, Zera the mate of Scar, Dag the giant cotote, Red Claw and Nuka. And together that makes... uh..." "Nine," Namine whispered to her friend "Yes, Nine."

Kusco and John turn to Ariel and Kusco said "The anser is as plain as the nose on my face, We'll shoot them with tanks." "Tanks?" John asked "No, bombs are more that we need."

"Bombs? Oh no man, we need heavy tanks!"

"No we need jets and airplanes!"

"Tanks!"

"Bombs!"

"Tanks!"

"Kaboom!"

"Ka-pop!"

"Enough!" Ariel said "There will be no bombs or guns, we won't hurt them." "What?" John said "But they eat people, they're murderous!" "True," Ariel said "But that is no reason to fallow their example." "Indeed," Ginormica said as she crossed her arms "Two wrongs never make a right."

"But their twice as big as she is!" Kusco said "How can we catch them without guns?" "And without bombs?" John said.

"I know a way." Namine said, catching everyone's attention "I know how we can capture them." "Heh, whatever you came up with it's probably not worth it." "Say that again," Roxas dared as he whipped out his weapon, the keyblade, and pointed it at the skinny man with a snarl in his voice "Uh," Kusco started before he turned back to the princess "How did your plan go again?"

"Well, the giants go out ever night to eat people, so in the day time they fall asleep." Namine started while everyone else kept their eyes and ears at the girl as she continued her plans.


	11. Capturing the Giants

**Capturing the Giants**

That night as the air fource and the army loaded up in nine choppers and lefted off the ground in the air feild. As they went up Namine, who was in Ginormica's pocket with Roxas, Jet, Tails, Bloom, Robyn, Wart, Lilo, Isabella, and Louie, all who were happy the plan was being put into motion while Ginormice turned her attention to the men in the copters.

Then she put her hood over her head and ran off while the choppers fallowed close behind. Ginormica lept into the air and flew off towards Giant Country while the hilicopters joined her into the orange and black spireling portal until they arrived at the barren land.

Ginormica kept running once she touched the ground while the chopters fallowed close behind her, passing some bizzare plants and wildlife as they did.

Finally the giantless stopped near a narrow valley and signaled the chopers to land. Ginormica looked back at the men, worrying about what would happen if the plan didn't work, and removed her hood while she looked up into the orange cloudy sky while thunder rumbled from above.

The army left their copters and stood in line as the heads came out on a jeep. Kusco pulled oit binocluars to see the giants Ginormica was talking about. All of them were napping in a huddle as they waited for the time to devore more small people.

"Alright," the empiror said "Forward men, nothing to be... scared of."

The army men dashed towards the sleeping giants, althought some soilgers were very spooked out by the giants as they snored loudly, unaware of the small men and the stretchable belts they had for them to bind them.

On a cliff edge, with Ginormica and John near him, Kusco gave his command in a wave and the soilgers went to work.

They wrapped up the giant's limbs one by one and very carfully so that the giants would not know what hit them when they woke up... well, almost not all. Some of the giants started to wake up one by one but luckily the army were ready for anything, even expected problems, and they used their weapons to make the giants tripp, fall over or hit their heads on the copters, knocking them out and putting them back to bed again.

"They've done it!" Namine said happily while the others cheered "Yes, i'm sorry for calling all humans dringsluggers." Ginormica said "They are very brave. Come on, i've got something to show her majesty."

Meanwhile an army captain named Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) approuched them as Kusco said "Well done my man!" "Only a couple of men slightly brused," Luke said "But nothing to serious." "That's what i like to hear," Kusco said "Now let's get the copters and split."

"Oh and one more thing," Luke said "We won't need the last one, there were only eight of them." "Funny," Kusco said "That giant chick said that they were nine." "You now how preposterus her name calling is," John said "I suppose she can't count either."

Suddenly there was a loud angry roar and the mountains shook vionently until Malefecent flew out of a cavern and roared, spewing fire all over "Get down!" Luke yelled "Take cover!" the army men flew to hiding spots as the dragon soured over them. Then she let out a screatch and yelled "GI-NOR-MI-CA!"

* * *

"GI-NOR-MI-CA!"

The giantess yelped when she heard the voice of the dragon as she yelled again "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Thinking fast Ginormica took her small friends out of her pocket and placed them down gently "Quick everyone hide!" "Ginormica, come back!" Namine said "Only i can stop her now." Ginormica said "I just don't want to be a coward anymore."

"You're not a coward!" Namine said "I'm sorry, i take it back! I take it back! Just please come back!" Ginormica didn't come back and even if she could it wouldn't have mattered because Malefecent soon caught up to the cloaked giantess and said "You! You showed those little men the way!" "Yes, i did show them the way." Ginormica said "Why?" the dragon asked "What for?"

"Because," The giantess started "You are evil, and i see it clearly now." "Evil?" Malefecent said "You sound just like... those little people." "So i do, so what?" Ginormica asked "I'd rather be like them then like you." "If that is what you want," the dragon said as she grabbed the giantess "Then i shall kill you just like the little people!"

She tossed the giantess to the ground and grabbed a large boulder. Then she held the rock above the fallen giantess and was about to drop it when suddenly Namine screamed "NOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Malefecent turned her heads to see the small group and dropped the rock, trapping Ginormica's cape under it as the giantess doged the rock.

Now turning her attention to the small group she went after them while they ran for their lives into Ginormica's cave while the dragon came behind them. Knowing that her friends were in danger Ginormica quickly unhooked herself from her trapped cape and started to climb her mountain as fast as she could.

* * *

Inside the giantess's house Namine and her friends dashed into the room and hide behind the box where Ginormica made the clothes for Namine and Roxas long ago.

"This is not good," Isabella said "If we don't do something quick that dragon's going to eat us!" "Don't remind me!" Jet shouted fearfully "Shut up!" Roxas hissed "She's coming!"

Melefecent poked her head into the large room and poked her claws around a few things whispering "Little People, i will find you if it's the last thing i ever do." Then she broke the roof with her head and the panicked group ran for their lifes as rocks and debree came crashing down.

They ran to the table and screamed when the dragon pounded her fist to the ground, knocking jars and bowls off the shelf and the group took cover before they crashed. Emerging from the pile Emile came out with birds spinning around his head. Namine knew she had to save the giant rat and ran forwards to save him with her friends behind her.

They ran to the table and climbed into one of it's many holes just before Malefecent's giant claws could crush them "Now what?" Tails asked "I want out of this nightmare!" Emile ran ahead but came back, trying to tell the group to fallow him before the dragon tried to claw them again.

* * *

Back on top of the mountain Ginormica had just gotten to the top but she refused to rest as she climbed back down into her lava room where she kept her nightmares.

* * *

Emile climbed over some holes with the group behind him and Lilo panted "Can we slow down? We're dying here!" Suddenly the table shook as Melefecent pounded her fist on it and the group inside slide down a hole as they were bouncing up and down with fear on their faces "Help! Do something!" Bloom screamed as she tried to hang on to something "I'm gonna be sick!" Louie said as he held his mouth while turning green.

* * *

Ginormica reached her nightmare case and opened it as she tried to remember what the dragon feared more then anything else.

* * *

As Melecifent kept pounding the table as hard as she could in order to force the group out. Then there was a short fall of rocks and the group finally slide out as they crashed into Emile, forcing all of them to tumble out. They screamed and tried to escape but no matter where they went the dragon kept blocking them.

They all screamed as the dragon pushed her claws together, trapping them together in a huddle in front of her "This is a nightmare! What a way to go!" Jet said as he hugged Robyn and Wart tight "I've never even got to do so many things!" Bloom said as Lilo and Isabella hugged her tightly "Namine, i just what you to know, i love you." Roxas said "Same here." Namine said "It was nice knwoing you all!"

Then as the dragon moved in for the kill Ginormica came out and, as she blew her trumpet which had a nightmare inside Malefecent screamed "GI-NOR-MI-CA!" then the nightmare hit her and she screamed while the rocks fell again this time it covered the group under dirt and rumble as they screamed.

The dragon screamed as she left the cave until she fell and hit her head, passing out.

After that Emile came out of the table and Ginormica looked around for her friends "Namine? Roxas? Tails? Anyone?" Emile lept to the ground and sniffed at the ruble for a while before suddenly Namine's arm sprouted from the rumble and the other's joined in. "Guys!" Ginormica exclaimed in shock as she went over to the ruble and gently dug her friends out "My little babies." She sobbed lightly as she scooped all of them into her hand, carefull not to hurt them and gently nuged them.

They all woke up and Namine sighed "Oh Ginormica... you saved us." "I didn't save you," Ginormica said "You saved me."

As they all looked at the downed dragon Tails said "You gave her that trogglehumper didn't you?" "Yes," Ginormica said happily "And boy am I glad we caught it!" now."


	12. Ginormica, Namine and Roxas

**Ginormica, Namine and Roxas**

As they traveled back to London the helecopters flew over the town, carrying all the giants from their misson into a very deep pit where a large croud of gathered people were watching "What was the dream about Ginormica?" Namine asked "It was about... Jack." "Jack? the mini group asked "Oh yes, Jack is a fearfull giant killer." Ginormica said "I'm scared of meeting him one day."

The group giggled as Roxas said "He dosn't have a bean stalk those he?" "Oh yes," Ginormica said "You've heard of him too?"

"Well that would explain a lot!" Jet said as the group laughed hardly joined by Ginormica who laughed before she asked "Why are we laughing?"

"We'll tell you later." Lilo said as they laughed.

* * *

Then inside the palace everyone was seated as Ariel read out the awards for everyone. "To the brave men who went forward to capture the giants and locked them away forever we award the Queen's gold medal for gaulientry." Everyone clapped their hands as the medals shined brightly on the men's coats.

"For Roxas and Namine, both whom have no where to live now that we have closed Prestine Figg's orphanage," "HORAAAAYYY!" All the orphans cheered happily at the news while the princess continued. "We are making a new home here in the palace." Hearing that made Roxas and Namine gasp in shock as everyone clapped while Ginormica winked happily. "We shall consiter what to do with Mrs. Figg later."

"I think Mrs. Figg could feed the giants from now on." Ginormica said "Oh, i don't think we would want the giants to eat anymore people." Ariel stated "No no," the giantess laughed "Not people, stinky snozzcumbers! That will be all they will eat now." "And Pristine Figg can be their keeper." Eric said "And finally, we are giving Ginormica our highest and tallest house where she will live for the rest of her life.

As everyone cheered Ginormica, Namine, Roxas and their friends bowed down and the giant said "Your highness, i thank you ever so much, But... but i can't stay." "Your leaving?" Ariel and Eric asked "You're leaving?" Namine and Roxas asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but i have dreams to blow." Ginormica said "I can't stay, everyone needs their dreams." "We understand." Ariel said.

* * *

Outside the palace everyone was there to send Ginormica a nice farewell while the giantess talked to the royals. "Good bye royals." She said "Good bye Ginormica," Ariel said "And good bye little people." the giantess said as she looked at the army and the air force.

Namine and Roxas turned to their other friends and said "Are you staying?" "Sorry," Jet said "I called my team and told them to pick us up." "And i'm so glad to see my friends and family again." Bloom said "But don't worry you two, we'll never forget you."

Namine and Roxas walked towards the giant sadly and Ginormica bent down to comfort the sadden pair "You two have a nice place to live now, like you've always wanted right? No more yucky Snozzcumbers, right?"

"Right," Roxas said.

"No more giants, right?" Ginormica asked again

"Yes," Namine said sadly as tears fell from her eyes "Oh Ginormica, we're going to miss you so much." As the two hugged the giant's outstreched hand she said "I'll miss you too. Take care of them highness."

Then as the giantess walked away Ariel said "I'm sure we'll see her again soon... Sometimes."

"I don't want to see her sometimes." Namine sobbed sadly "I want to be with her always!" she latched herself to Roxas and sobbed as the boy tried to comfort her. "Do you Namine?" Ginormica asked as she came back "Yes, or course i do." Namine said "And... and i do to." Roxas said then the two ran up to the giantess and the giantess scopped them up in their arms and held them to her face.

"Are you... sure?" She asked "Yes," Namine said tearfully with a smile "But i don't have any... any palaces for you." "We know." Roxas said as he and his girlfriend hugged the giant's nose.

Smiling and beeming with pride Ginormica looked at her kids and said "Well, let's go home then! We have dreaming waiting for us!" And with that the giantess to a running start and then she lept into the air, flying high into the sky while the people below cheered happily for their hero and her two new kids.

* * *

30 years later Tails, who was now a married adult fox, and Bloom, now a married woman, shared an appartment together were telling the story of their adventures to their children.

"And with that Ginormica flew away with Namine and Roxas, living happily ever after and giving good dreams to everyone forever more." The adult Tails read out loud as Bloom's daughter combed her hair and his son twitched a little happily "Gee dad," the fox's son said "You were about my age when this happened for real?" "Of course Skye." Tails told his son "And believe me, i've never forgot all about that adventure."

"Wouldn't it be neat to meet Ginormica one night?" Bloom's daugher asked as her mother gave her a kiss good night "Believe me sweetie, it would be nice to meet her and Namine and Roxas again."

Just when Tails turned off the light there was a tap tap on the window and they turned around to see an older Namine and Roxas looking at them from the window outside with their own children in tow, all who wore capes just like Ginormica did. "Guys?" Tails asked as he opened the window "Guys! It's so good to see you again after all these years!"

"Same here pal," Roxas said as he and his wife climbed into the room. "But it's just so good to finally see you again." "I can tell you've been busy," Namine said as she looked at the two kids, who were smiling at her "You got married?" "Well, not to eather other..." Tails said as he blushed "But we did marry, and i can see you've married as well."

"And you're here to catch up on us?" Bloom asked "And to deliver the dreams we have for your kids." Namine said as she took out a small verson of Ginormica's horn and blew a dream out to Skye. Then the little fox, who was laugning and bouncing happily, started to become tired and he fell to sleep.

In his dream he was under the big top and was a ring master as he intrutced clowns and acrobats to preform. Next was the dream Bloom's daughter got from Roxas. In her dream she was a show preformer and was singing a musical while wearing a beautiful blue dress.

The now grown-up friends smiled at each other and walked away, leaving the children to sleep while they went inside to talk.

It truely was a happily ever after indeed.


End file.
